universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Ultimate
Universal Studios Ultimate (also known as Universal Studios Ohio) is a theme park in Mason, Ohio. Areas Upcoming *'New York City Sub-Areas' **'Broadway '- Themed to Broadway musicals such as Once Upon a Mattress, South Pacific, Little Shop of Horrors, Avenue Q, ''etc. Current * '''Hollywood '-''' The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows. * 'New York '- Themed to New York City * 'Marvel Superhero Island '- Themed to Marvel comics * 'Sci-Fi City- '''Themed to Sci-Fi movies * '''Amity '- inspired by Jaws ''films. * '''Tooniversal '- An Area Themed to Cartoons ** 'Nickelodeon Universe '- Themed to Nickelodeon Shows ** 'Springfield '- Themed to The Simpsons. ** 'Minion Plaza '- An Area Themed To Despicable Me ** 'The Great Vally '- An Area Themed To The Land Before Time ** '''DreamWorks Studio- Themed to DreamWorks Movies * Jurassic Park - An Area themed to the Jurassic Park franchise * Acident Egypt- 'Themed to the Mummy franchise * '''The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter '- themed to Harry Potter ''book and film series. * Fievel's Play Land- Rides and shows based in 1986 Film. * '''Arcadeniversal - '''Three Sub-areas based on Video Games Such As Nintendo, Sega, PopCap,Rovio, ROBLOX and Bandi Namco ** '''Robloxia '- Themed to the online game Roblox ** 'Super Nintendo World '- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby and more. ** '''SEGA Sonic Green Hill Zone '- An Area Themed Sonic The Hedgehog *'Hershey's Chocolate Avenue '- An area themed to Hershey chocolate * '''Universal KidZone Wonderland '- A Kids Area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Universal Cartoon Movie's Other Universal Kids Rides, Preschool Shows And With A Subarea Themed To Dr Seuss Sponsored by Toys "R" Us. * 'Woody Woodpecker's ToonTown - ' themed to Woody Woodpecker home to Woody Woodpecker's Cartoon Spin * 'Veggietales Movie Lot '- Themed to the Big Idea's Veggietales '''Opening: July 10,2000 * Bear Country U.S.A - Themed to The Berenstein Bears * Seuss Landing '''- Themed to Dr. Suess Books. Rides, Attractions, Restaurants and more Hollywood '''Attractions *'Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit' - A B&M Hypercoaster That Has A Similar Layout To Mako At Sea-world Orlando And themed around Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this roller coaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: Hollywood Sponsored by: Coca Cola. Height restriction: 52” Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes. *'The Walking Dead Terror Maze - a horror-themed walk through maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. Theme: The Walking Dead. Map Info: Face your fears as you'll survive through the scariest maze to escape from the flash-eating zombies. Children under 13 are not allowed'.Universal Express Pass Available?:' Yes. *'Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg' -A special effects simulation attraction that uses screens of Steven and goes through how they made props and other things for some of his big movies.Map Info: Witness a special behind-the-scenes look at movie magic with Steven Spielberg in Lights, Camera, Action ! Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes *'Skyway To Roblox Town '- A sky ride that takes you Hollywood to The to Roblox Town Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes *'Great California Scream Machine - A wooden coaster based on Hollywood. Height restriction: 46" Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes. *'E.T Adventure - A dark ride based on E.T. Map Info: Help America’s favorite extraterrestrial save his dying planet as you hop aboard your star-bound bicycle and soar across the moonlit sky! Theme: E.T. Height restriction: 34” Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes * '''Universal Cinematastic '- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show similar to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. '''Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. *'Horror Movie Make-Up Show '- A show about Horror Movies Universal Express Pass available?: 'No *'All Star-Character Zone '''- a meet-n-greet area featuring characters from TV, video games, and movies. *SML Attraction: Jeffy's Philharmagic- a 4d show staring characters from the hit YouTube series Super Mario Logan and other IPs. '''Map Info: '''Take a trip to different worlds with Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario in a 4D musical adventure. *Bad Boyz: Disneyland Chaos '''Stores * That's a Wrap '''- a gift store located near the exit of the park. * '''Universal Studios Ultimate Shop: A themed store with an array of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort It sells toys, postcards, books, clothing, hats, accessories, cameras, DVDs, soundtracks, snacks, etc. * E.T Toy Closet. -''' A store sells ET-exclusive merchandise. Theme: E.T. * 'Minion-Studio Store. '- a small store which sells merchandise of the yellow minions from ''Despicable Me ''franchise dressing up as Characters From The Theme Park Universal Studios Ultimate * '''Studio Sweet's - TPA * Hollywood Pit-Stop-'''The area that you exit from Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit, you will be able to pick up merchandise based on the ride. * '''Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. * Pin Traders USA: The number one stop for your pin goods, this kiosk shop will delight anyone whose looking for a little souvenir from their trip * Hello Kitty Store- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. Theme: Sanrio. *'Jeffy's Musical Store'- A store themed around Jeffy and also a music store in addition to merchandise. Theme: ''' Jeffy and Super Mario Logan *Bad Boyz HQ '''Restaurants * Mel's Drive-In '''- A quick service restaurant that serves hamburgers, chicken strips, milkshakes etc. '''Opened: July 10,2000 * Arby's '''- A quick service that sells Arby's Roast Beef * '''Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. * E.T. Grill - a buffet restaurant. * Hollywood Dine-In - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine. * All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. * Celebrity Cuisine '''- a serve restaurant. '''Snacks And Drinks * Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. * Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '''- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee * '''Auntie Anne's Pretzels - A Pretzel Shop * Cinnabon - TPA. Characters ''' * '''Character All-Star Meet 'n' Greet: '''TBA. * TBA. New York City Themed to New York '''Attractions * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon -''' A 3D simulation attraction featuring Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. '''Map Info: Board the unique “flying theater” and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? Theme: Jimmy Fallon. Height restriction:'''42”. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: The Flyer. * NBC Center - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to allow guest to take on their experience by becoming a star for NBC television programs in many genres, such as news, sitcoms, etc., while standing on the green screen. Map info: Become a television personality for NBC's television programs, in the interactive experience. Universal Express Available?: '''No. ' * '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - The Stunt Show '- A stunt show based on the french cartoon of the same name Universal Express Pass Available?: No. * Macy's Balloon World '''- A interactive fun center focused on the ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Theme: Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade '' * '''Elf: 'The Musical '- A Broadway show based on the 2003 film ''Elf '''T'heme: Elf '' * Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory '''- A dark ride based on the 1971 film '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * The Matrix: The Fight for Edge City ' '- A Interactive 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on The Matrix while similar to Star Tours * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A 3D trackless dark ride through the city of New York from the perspective of pet animals. this ride Is similar to Ratatouille: The Ride at Disneyland Paris and An American Tail Adventure in Tooniversal. Height restriction: 42” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * The Weeknd Coaster - A Indoor Launched Steel Coaster that is similar to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith At Disney Parks. * Blues Brothers Live '-A live show attraction that features The Blues Brothers performing classic Rock & Soul songs from the film. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No. * '''Dino Squad: The Ride '- A 3D motion based dark ride based off the 2007 cartoon of the same name '''Map Info: TBA. Attraction Type: '''3D dark ride '''Theme: '''Dino Squad * '''Playing With Curious George - '''A theater show of an original story about the little monkey using three-dimensional video holograms '''Map Info: TBA Theme: Curious George Stores * Owl City Music Store - * Macy's Balloon Stuff '''- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Themed store '''Opening Date: July 10, 2000 * TBA '- a store at the exit of Dino Squad: The Ride that sells Dino Squad merchandise. '''Opened: '''May 15th, 2010. * '''The North Pole '- A Elf ''themed store * '''NBC Retail '- the gift store which sells NBC-themed merchandise, like t-shirts.'''Triva: This Is At The Exit Of Race Thought New York Starting Jimmy Fallon. * I Heart NY Store '- A New York themed store * '''Wonka '- A Nestlè ''themed store * '''The Secret World of Pets '- A store themed to Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment’s animated film The Secret Life of Pets. '''Theme: '''The Secret Life Of Pets. '''Restaurants * The Macy's Parade Observatory '- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''restaurant * '''Johnny Rockets ' - A franchise of the Johnny Rockets restaurants * '''Finnegan's Bar and Grill - Irish food. * Louie's Italian Restaurant - An Italian restaurant. * Blues Brothers' Diner: Restaurant with New York Style food that is quick service and has callbacks to Blues Brothers * NBC Café - '''A sports bar '''Characters * Elf: ''Buddy, Jovie, Emily and Walter * Jimmy Fallon * Egyptian Pharaohs * Willy Wonka * Curious George '''Marvel Super Hero Island ' The Sixth Area inspired by Marvel Superheroes and Super villains Theme: Marvel franchise. Attractions * Iron Man Experience A 3D Motion Simulator Dark ride based on Iron Man, Iron Man 2 and Iron Man 3 * The Incredible Hulk A B&M Launched roller-coaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. * Ant-Man and the Wasp: State of The Ant Union - An floor-less wing coaster featuring the characters of the upcoming 2018 movie. Opened: July 6, 2p018. * Deadpool: The Ride - A B&M wing coaster Themed To Deadool.Opened June 24,2017. * Thor: Battle of Earth - An Wild Mouse roller coaster featuring the almighty hero himself and based on Thor, Thor: The Dark World and the upcoming Thor Ragnarok Opened: November 2 2017. * Avengers: Battle Of Ultron - '''A 4D Simulator Dark Ride Themed To Avengers and is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure in Dubai. '''Map Info: Join Marvel’s Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hawk-eye, Captain America and the Hulk as they take to the skies to battle the evil villain Ultron. Earn your place on The Avengers team and help to save the day! * Doctor Doom's Fear Fall. - A S&S Space Shot Drop Tower. Themed To Dr Doom. * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. Map info: Help Spiderman Defeat The Sinister 6. Sponsored by: TBA. Theme: Spiderman. * Kingpin's Arcade - An Interactive Arcade/ Center. Map Info: The Kingpin (aka The Brain-washer, aka Wilson Grant Fisk) may not have any superhuman powers of his own, but with his 400-plus pound bulk and network of underworld thugs, he runs the mob with an iron fist. But he can't keep you from beating his machines. Show the vile villain he’s met his match by conquering his exciting arcade and video games, from high-speed driving simulations to thrilling shoot-em-ups. * Guardians Of The Galaxy: Mission BREAKOUT - A Accelerated Drop Tower dark ride loosely based on Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol 2, * Doctor Strange: Hope Not Lost - A dark ride based on the 2016 film of the same name that has guests join Doctor Strange in defeating Kaecilius. Opened: November 4th 2016. * Spider-Man and Black Panther: Heroes In Action - A hyper wing dive coaster featuring the characters of the 2017 and 2018 movies Opening Date: February 16 2018. * Captain America: Battle Frontier - An B&M steel hyper coaster featuring Captain America and based on the 2016 movie Captain America: Civil War. * Storm Force Acceleration - a Teacups Ride themed to Storm and the X-Men Villain Magneto. Stores * The Spider-Man Store - TPA This Is Located At The Exit Of The The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Marvel Atlanateurese Store. - TBA. * Comic Book Shop. - TBA * Iron Man Gear - TBA. * The Hulk Store - TBA. Restaurants Captain America Dinner- TBA Cafe 4 '''-TBA '''Snacks & Drinks TBA. Meet-n-Greet Characters * Marvel Super Hero's - TPA. Sci-Fi City The Fourth section inspired by science fiction films and television programs Attractions * Transformers: The Ride 3D ''' - A 3D dark ride/Motion Simulator. based on Transformers film series. '''Theme: Transformers. Map info: Help the Autobots reclaim the Allspark from the Decepticons. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * Men in Black: Alien Attack '-' '''an interactive shoot-em-up gallery where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. '''Map info: Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * TBA - ''' A S&S Freefall Tower Themed To TBA * '''Battlestar Galactica - A B&M twin dueling roller coaster based on a franchise of the same name.Sponsored by: '''Burger King. Map Info: Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling roller-coaster action. Height restriction: 52” '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Theme: Terminator. * Accelerator '''- a Teacups Ride * '''Back to the Future: The Ride - A Motion Simulator based on Back to the Future trilogy Map info: Save the Delorean time machine from Biff Tannen! A revamped version of the classic ride: this version has new,more scenes that change every time you experience it! Also in 4kHD 3Dm now the time traveling journey has never felt so real! You might even see Marty McFly appear!Attraction type: 3D Motion Simulator Sponsored by: Samsung. Universal Express Pass available?: '''Yes '''Stores * TBA Amity Inspired by Jaws Attractions * JAWS- A boat ride based on JAWS. Map info: '''Board on the Amity Tour Boat and survive from the attack of a great white shark known as Jaws. '''Theme: Jaws. 'Universal Express' Pass Available?: Yes. * Amity Midway Games – an outdoor interactive arcade featuring various midway-style games. Map info: '''Enjoy by playing with those midway-style games. '''Theme: '''midway games. '''Universal Express available?: No. * 'Jaws Alive '– an aquarium Omnimover/walk through located at next-door to the Jaws ride which consists the exhibits of sharks. Map info:' ''Dive into the shark-infested waters of Amity Village and come face-to-face with the most savage fish of the sea'.'' Sponsored by: '''Sea Life. '''Theme: '''sharks. '''Universal Express available?:' No. Stores * Amity Gift Shop ''-'' a store located at the exit of Jaws The Ride. Theme: Jaws, sharks.' ' ' Restaurants' * Amity Landing Restaurant '''– a restaurant that serves seafood and fried chickens. * '''Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co.- '''A shrimp store '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump''. Snacks & drinks * Boardwalk Snacks '– a snack stand. * '''Amity Ice Cream '- an ice cream stand. Tooniversal '''Attractions *'Garfield/Odie Coaster '- A rival wild mouse coaster themed to Garfield *'Dudley-Do Right's Ripsaw Falls '- A log fume ride themed to Dudley-Doo Right *'Bob's Burgers: The Ride '- A motion simulator/dark ride themed to Bob's Burgers '' *'Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barge '- A raging rivers themed to ''Popeye '' *'Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs '- A motion simulator/dark ride themed to ''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs *'Woody Woodpecker's Nut-House Coaster '- A kiddie coaster themed to Woody Woodpecker '' '''Stores' *'Universal's Cartoon Store '- A Tooniversal Gift Shop *'Ba-Doop-Ba-Doop '- A Betty Boop ''themed store *'Bob's Garage Sale '- A ''Bob's Burgers ''themed store *'Whattamotta U '- A ''Rocky & Bullwinkle ''themed store '''Restaurants' *'Bob's Burgers '- A replica of the actual fictional restaurant after to Bob's Burgers *'Comic Strip Café '- A quick service restaurant themed to Comic Strips *'Cloudy With a Chance of Dining '- A casual restaurant themed to Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Snacks and Drinks ' *'Cathy's '- A Ben & Jerry's Stand Characters *''Bob's Burgers'': Bob, Linda, Gene, Louise and Tina *Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Bluto *''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs'': Flint, Sam Sparks Nickelodeon Universe Attractions *'Spongebob's Super Splashing Ride' - A log fume/roller coaster themed to Spongebob SquarePants *'The Loud House: Loud Chase -'' A Indoor Roller Coaster based on Nick's The Loud House. Map Info: Take on a crazy and "Loud"est ride with the Loud family! '''Universal Express available?: Yes. *'Double Dare Live!' - an outdoor interactive game show. Map Info: TBA. *'Avatar Airbender' - A Zamperla Mega Disk'O ride. Height restriction: '48". *'The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '''- a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents '''Theme: '''The Fairly OddParents '''Map Info: Take on a magical roller-coaster ride run by Wanda and Cosmo. Universal Express available?: ''Yes '' *'Fairy World Taxi Spin' - A Dumbo style ride based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents. Theme: ''The Fairly OddParents.'' *'Blue's Skidoo '- A Dumbo style ride based on Blue's Clues next to Fairy World Taxi Spin Theme: ''Blue's Clues.'' *'Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue!' - A junior roller coaster/dark ride based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. *'Meet the Nicktoons '- A travel show where you can meet characters from Nickelodeon shows *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride '- A dark ride/simulator themed to Rise ''of The TMNT *'Nick Jr. Live on Stage - '''A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include ''Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, ''and ''Blaze and the Monster Machines. Theme: 'Nick Jr. shows. *'Dora's Friendship Wheel '- A Ferris wheel themed to ''Dora the Explorer '' *'Bubble Guppies: Gup, Gup and Away '- A Samba Tower themed to ''Bubble Guppies *'Nickelodeon Studio Tram '- A tram ride themed to the Nickelodeon studio '''Stores *'Spongebob StorePants '- A Spongebob SquarePants ''themed store which serves as an exit to Spongebob's Super Splashing Ride *'The Loud Store - A Loud House Themed Store Located At The Exit Of The Loud House: Loud Chase *'''The Bubbletucky Gift Shop- '''A ''Bubble Guppies ''themed store '''Theme: ''Bubble Guppies.'' *'Rugrats Toy Store '- a Rugrats-themed store. Theme: ''Rugrats''. *'Nickelodeon All-Star Store '– a gift store located at Nickelodeon All-Star Café. Theme: Nickelodeon Cartoon icons, stars and characters. *'Radical Turtle Stuff '- A Rise of the TMNT ''themed store which serves as an exit to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride *'Jimmy Newtron's Lab Store ' - A Store Themed To Jimmy Neutron At The Exit Of Jimmy Newtons Nicktoon Blast ! *'Nick Pix '- The main store to Nickelodeon Universe '''Restaurants' *'The Krusty Krab '- A Spongebob SquarePants ''restaurant that actually serves a actual Krabby Patty *'Nickelodeon All Star Restaurant' – a character dining themed restaurant similar to Planet Hollywood but inspired by the tributes of various famous Nickelodeon Cartoon, characters and icons past and present worldwide. It serves pizza, Italian foods, hamburgers, sandwiches, chickens, salads, steaks, tacos, etc. It is also includes live performances available at Nicktoons Encounter Area Of The Restaurant.'Theme:' Nickelodeon icons, stars and characters. *'Antonio's '- A ''Rise of TMNT ''themed restaurant '''Snacks and Drinks' *'Universal's Famous Lemon Slushie '- A Lemon Slushie Stand *'Nick At Nite ICE '- A Ben & Jerry's Stand Themed To Nick At Nite Characters *''Spongebob SquarePants'': Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles *''The Loud House'': Lincoln Loud (At Meet the Nicktoons) *''Shimmer & Shine: Shimmer, Shine (At Meet the Nicktoons) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and April O' Neil *''Bunsen is a Beast: Bunsen (At Meet the Nicktoons) *''Dora the Explorer'': Dora, Boots *''Go! Diego! Go!: Diego, Baby Jaguar *''The Fairly OddParents ''characters: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda *''Bubble Guppies characters: Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy *''Rugrats characters: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica *''The Wild Thornberrys characters: Eliza, Donnie *Blue from Blue's Clues (At Meet the Nicktoons) *Jimmy Neutron *Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender '' *''The Backyardagins characters: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua *Rocko, Heffer, and Spunky from Rocko's Modern Life '' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny Wakeman, Brad, and Tuck *Danny Phantom: Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson *''Wonder Pets!: Linny, Tuck and Ming-Ming UmiCity '''Attractions' * Milli's Brave Adventure '-' '''A 3-D motion simulator based on Milli Saves The Day! '''Universal Express available?: Yes. * Geo's Shap-Tacular Flight '''- A Dumbo style ride based on episodes with Geo's Super Shapes. '''Universal Express available?: Yes. * Team Umizoomi Number Tumbler '''- A ride based on Movie Park Germany's attraction. '''Universal Express available?: Yes. * Meet The Umiz '''- A travel show where you will meet characters from Nickelodeon's Team Umizoomi. '''Stores * UmiCity Gift Store '''- A ''Team Umizoomi ''themed store. '''Characters * Team Umizoomi: Geo, Milli (At Meet The Umiz) Cartoon Network Central Attractions * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Cartoon Network Blast !- A 3-D motion simulator that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera.Based off the 2004 series of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends . Map Info: 'TBA '''Universal Express available?:'Yes '''Attraction type: '''A 3-D motion simulator. * '''Camp Lazlo's Campsite - a playground area themed to the show Camp Lazlo. Theme: Camp Lazlo. 'Map Info:' Explore around of Lazlo's campground.'' '' Universal Express available?: No Attraction type: 'A Playground Area * '''Regular Show Coaster '- a dark ride/Wild Mouse roller-coaster based on Regular Show. '''Theme: ''Regular Show. ''Map Info: Board inside the cart and take on a crazy and twisting ride around The Park with Mordecai and Rigby. Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction type: '''A Dark Ride/ Wild Mouse Roller Coaster. * '''Finn Flyers: Take flight as you ride on Jake the Dog transformed into a Hang glider over Cartoon Network Central. Like Pteranodon Flyers ride in USO, you will get to see all the sights of this land * Titan's Tower Drop: This drop ride similar to Tower of Terror, takes you through an exclusive Teen Titans Go story and allows you to be put through Robin's New Training Course. The drop tower is housed in a replica of the Titan's Tower * The Amazing RIDE of Gumball '-' 'A 3D shooter dark ride based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''Jolly Rancher '''Theme: ''The Amazing World of Gumball''. * Ben 10 Alien Twister '- a Disk-O ride based on ''Ben 10 series. '''Map Info: '''feel the rush of turning into an alien TBA. '''Theme: Ben 10. Height restriction: 47". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'Disk-O Opened: TPA. * '''Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase '- A 3D motion based trackless dark ride featuring Tom and Jerry '''Theme: '''Tom and Jerry. '''Map Info: Take on a wackiest cartoon chase around the house with Tom and Jerry.Universal Express available?: Yes * Cartoon Network Live: This live show takes your favorite characters from all the Cartoon Network shows like Regular Show, Adventure Time, Amazing World of Gumball, We Bear Bears, Teen Titans Go and a lot more in this live action, fun for the whole family-friendly show. * We Bare Bears Sling Shot! '''- a drop tower based on Cartoon Network series. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 38.7". Universal Express available?: Yes. * The Powerpuff Girls: The Mojo Rampage - '''A Dumbo Like Ride based on The 2016 reboot Unlike the one from IMG: Worlds of Adventure in Dubai land. This is a more soft like ride . '''Map Info: '''Made from Sugar. Spice And Everything Nice. The Powerpuff Girls Need your Help! Join them as you either hop on Blossom Bubbles Or Buttercup to Defeat Mojo Jojo '''Universal Express available?: Yes. Stores * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Store '- a store located at the exit of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Cartoon Network Blast ! ride which sell official Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends -related merchandise '''Theme: ' Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * '''Cartoon Network Store – a gift shop which sells Cartoon Network-themed merchandise such as toys, books, apparel, replicas, clothing,Dvd's,hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, , etc. Theme: ''' Cartoon Network * '''Elmore Mall - '''a mall-alike store based on a fictional mall of the name from The Amazing World of Gumball. Theme: Elmore Mall from The Amazing World of Gumball. . * '''Tom And Jerry Store - a store located at the exit of Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase which sell official Tom And Jerry ''-related merchandise '''Theme: ' Tom And Jerry * Titan Treasures: This gift shop which acts as the exit to Titan's Tower Drop, offers all kinds of Teen Titans Go merchandise * Lazlo's Camp Goods - TBA. * Townsville Supermarket: This shop inspired by the Powerpuff Girls allows guest to buy Powerpuff Girls themed merchandise and treats Restaurants * Joyful Burger -''' A quick service restaurant that serves burgers,hot dogs,chicken,corn on the cob and milkshakes for beverage and a recreation from a restaurant from The Amazing World of Gumball 'Theme: '''Joyful Burger from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. * 'Cartoon Network Cafe -' A quick service restaurant that serves. hamburgers, chickens, salads, hotdogs, pizzas,and Coca-Cola etc. '''Theme: '''Cartoon Network * '''Zippy's Pizza: Near Titan's Tower Drop, this quick service location serves all kinds of pizza and is inspired by the show, Teen Titans Go * Princess Bubblegum's Royal Feast: Join Princess Bubblegum at this sit down character restaurant near Finn Flyers, you can meet Finn and the gang as you indulge in all kinds of foods from around the world Snacks and drinks TBA. Meet-n-Greet characters * Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, BMO * Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man * Tom and Jerry * Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers * Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard * Steven Universe characters: Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie, Peridot * Clarence, Jeff, Sumo * Dexter, Dee Dee * Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mojo Jojo * Ed, Edd(Double D), Eddy * Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco Looney Tunes Boom Town An Area Themed To Looney Tunes Boom Town Attractions * The Looney Tunes Ride 4D '''- a 3D motion simulator ride. '''Map info: Hop on the ACME Jet Rocket for the wackiest 3D blasting flight chase through the world of Looney Tunes! Height restriction: 40". Theme: Looney Tunes. Universal Express available?: Yes. * Spinning Taz '''- a spinning teacup ride based on a Looney Tune character Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. '''Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 42". Theme: Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. Universal Express available?: Yes. * Bugs & Daffy Live - a holographic live show starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'TBA. * '''Foghorn Leghorn's Play Farm '- an outdoor interactive play area for young guest themed around Foghorn's barn. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Universal Express available?: No. * Wile E. Coyote vs. Road Runner Coaster- a dueling family roller-coaster centered around Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 48". Theme: Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Universal Express available?: Yes. * Duck Dodgers' Rocket Blaster! '- a steel roller-coaster Themed To Duck Dodgers.'Height restriction: 48". Theme: Duck Dodgers Stores * The Looney Hut '''- a gift shop which sells Looney Tunes-based merchandise, like shirts, mugs, posters etc. * '''ACME Powerhouse - a gift shop which sells mostly merchandise centered around ACME, including the prank items. * Tweety Store - TBA Restaurants * Porky Pig's Dine-In '-' 'a restaurant which sells salads, hamburgers, etc. * '''Taz's Appetite Stand '- TBA * 'Eat at Joe's '- TBA * '''Loony Tunes Cafe - TBA Meet-n-Greet characters Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Porky Pig Tweety Bird Sylvester the Cat Springfield Attractions *'The Simpsons Ride '- A motion simulator ride based on The Simpsons 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'Kang & Kodos Twirl 'n' Hurl '- A flying saucer ride based on ''The Simpsons 'Universal Express Available?': Yes *'Homer's Chocolate Ride' - A boat ride that's based on Homer's Chocolate World. Events * The Harry Potter Celebration '- a ''Harry Potter-themed fan event occurs three day weekend of January. * '''Mardi Gras at Universal Studios - TBA * Rock Summer '- A summer concert series, centering around various current pop, rock, techno, jazz, and family friendly artists(Besides those related to Disney Channel and Nickelodeon) * 'Universal Studios Ultimate's Halloween Horror Nights - A nightly Halloween celebration with various horror themed attractions, full of actors who sneak up on unsuspected guests, and scare them with chainsaws or loud screaming. Recommended for ages 13+, and occurs from September 15 - November 4. * 'Universal's Christmas Celebration '- A series of holiday themed attractions throughout the park. * 'Grinchmas '-A Christmas event centered around the Dr. Suess book, How the Grinch stole Christmas. Guests can meet the Grinch, play in Whoville, and see the story live on stage. Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Article under construction Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Amusement Parks In North America